dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robigus (3.5e Deity)
Summary::God of Rust, Mushrooms, and Peace. Unlike other gods of peace The Sword Breaker is not idle or submissive. An ancient and very enigmatic deity, Robigus first existed and battled dark forces in times before man. But as the eons rolled by his power has diminished, only his vast list of secrets and knowledge keep him from growing even weaker. Typical worshipers are Humans, Elves, Gnomes, Dryads, Mycronids, Druids, Barbarians, Brewers and farmers. His avatars include a handsome Human wearing red robes, a Huge blood red snail, or a Huge red Myconid Sovereign. Dogma Life is too short to spend on war. Till the land and grow food and brew beer to share in times of famine and to freely enjoy in times of plenty. Make sacrifices to Robigus so he may join in your celebrations. Never use a metal weapon to defend what is important to you. Mushrooms and oozes are to be venerated, as they are embodiments of Robigus. Clergy and Temples Clerics of Robigus are required to wear reds and browns, but that is the only strict order from their god. Clergy help brewers and farmers in times of need. Although their most important duty is unpopular, they are known for destroying weapons and many are not allowed near armories. Temples are often small stone buildings, covered in moss and mushrooms. Clergy pray at dawn, preferably in the moisture of fog. Typically very little of one of Robigus's temples is above ground. Most of the clergy worship and work underground in large caverns or basements. These temples serve as mushroom farms and places of refuge for travelers, the price for staying however is to surrender at least one weapon to be destroyed in their ceremonies. Much to the fear of many blacksmiths Rust Monsters are considered sacred creatures and are occasionally bred and housed in the lowest basements of their larger temples. Shrieker and Purple fungi are set in strategic locations of these basements to warn of unwanted intruders. It is rare, but a temple that has Myconids in it is considered truly blessed. They often sell potions and medicines they make as well as edible mushrooms which can be purchased by normal means or bartering with weapons. They do not however sell the poisons they brew, those they keep to help defend their temples although they are purchasable by traveling clerics of their faith. Relationships Nature deities and deities of peace are always friendly with the eldritch god, but he is reviled by gods of war for his destruction of the weapons needed for armed conflict. The only god that has a true personal grudge with Robigus is Ghaunadaur, who is the only other god to lay claim to Ooze, slimes, and jellies. Rumor has it that these gods clashed in ages past, which may explain their mutual animosity. In Faerûn Robigus covets the Rot portfolio held by Finder Wyvernspur, as Rot is a source of food for fungus. Finder however is not willing to let it fall into anyone else's hands. Oddly Eldath is the one at most threat from Robigus, his crusade against weapons is far more appealing to humans than Eldath's pacifistic, submissive ways. But this has earned him the ire of Tempus who is protective of the Green Goddess. War deities from Helm to Bane see Robigus as a cancer and hope to one day be rid of him. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Deity